1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas and methods for constructing same, and, in particular, to umbrellas having printed indicia thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
Standard umbrellas comprise a frame having eight ribs extending outwardly from a center shaft. The ribs support a cover when in the open position. The cover is constructed by sewing together eight triangular pieces of material. The sewing process creates a natural curve to the cover material that allows it to conform to the shape of the frame. The cover is then tacked to the ribs along each of the eight seams. Each tack is positioned approximately 10-12 inches from the outer tip of the rib.
Decorated umbrellas are typically made by screen printing the triangles of material prior to sewing the triangles together onto the ribs of the eight-rib frame. This causes a design to be segmented rather than appearing unitary.
One umbrella having a one-piece cover is known in the art that comprises a stretchable, unseamed material glued onto a 16-rib frame. The frame is oversized and flatter than customary umbrellas, and is believed more expensive to fabricate than standard umbrellas. Further, such prior art umbrellas have a hemmed outer edge.